A mobile robot is a machine which can work automatically. The mobile robot can be operated under the command of human operators or in pre-programmed programs, and can act according to principles set out by the artificial intelligence technology as well. This type of mobile robot can be used indoors or outdoors, and can be used in industry or household. For example, the mobile robot can be used to replace security guards to perform patrol, or replace people to clean the ground. The mobile robot can also be used to accompany family members or assist in doing office work.
Based on visual information provided by visual sensors and in combination with movement data provided by other motion sensors, a mobile robot can create map data of the site where the robot is located, and can also provide route planning, route planning adjustment and navigation service based on the created map data, so that the efficiency of the mobile robot becomes higher. However, in practical applications, the created map only displays the position information of the object contained in the application scenario, and when users instruct a mobile robot to move to a designated position, the coordinate information of the position needs to be acquired first, therefore, the operating process is complex, and the human-computer interactivity is low.